The Second War - Pirate vs TLI
Second War between BFS/TLI and Pirate MMP ' Cybertron, the sole remaining officer of BFS leadership stepped up to take command of the alliance and negotiated and plead for peace with the Pirate MMP alliance. Pirate accepted Cybertron’s pleas for peace under the terms that BFS was to pay war reparations to Pirate MMP, of which BFS acquiesced the terms for peace. Cybertron, changed BFS name to The Lost Isles (TLI). Peace lasted for 6 weeks and the two alliances become tense again. This time TLI accuses Pirate of raiding offlined nation too early and before 60h. The Pirate disputed the accusation due to the fact TLI have agreed previously a nation can 'book' final march by being the first to decc an offline target. For the second time TLI and Pirate at a war footing. The Pirate has observed an increasing pattern of massive military buildup across bloc, especially inside TLI. Pirate defense officer also has correctly pointed out a possibility of TLI trying to produce a nuclear reactor. The assessment proved correct when an unnamed spy within TLI informing the Pirate that TLI Nuclear Reactor already at the final stage. '''Chronology ' ''19th Nov 2019 12.00 am''' '' *PIRATE spies within TLI informing massive military build-up happening. Especially numbers of ship and weapon tech. 19th Nov 2019 2.00 am *PIRATE officers launch readiness exercise. Ordering emergency troops draft and distributing training fund to its members 20th Nov 2019 2.58pm '' *TLI declared war without Casus Belli against Pirate. 12 nations from TLI with Blue Water navy up to 100 ship per nation attack Pirate just about after lunchtime. ''20th Nov 2019 11.30pm *Answering Officers call to arms. 30 Pirate members online. Pirate launch a massive counter-attack against selected nations within TLI. 21st Nov 2019 1.30am '' *Pirate lunch second wave of counter-attack. 30 pirate members attack 17 targets and immediately defeated 10 TLI total lost. Suddenly two of the strongest military in TLI with 100 ships each was invaded by UN. Both immediately lost the war. Only after the war, The Pirate found out both nations are in the final stages of their Nuclear reactors and made a mistake by immediately tried to build nuclear weapons while their reputation at the lowest. The UN invaded and both nations decimated by Pirates. ''In the morning of 22nd November '' *Pirate troop standing is at 8.069 million troops. A significant number of troops lost compare to Pirate army in early stages of the war at 8.366 million men. On the other hand the number of weapons and war material increased to 18,693. The Aggressor TLI lost about 1.642 million men. Some lost due to direct action by Pirate but mostly due to alliance members abandoning TLI. TLI strength when they attacked Pirate is at 3.918 million troops strong. While this number is significantly low in comparison to Pirate, the number of weapon and tech ratios are staggering high. At the start of the war TLI have 11,479 weapon with few of their super nation have 100 ship in their arsenal. 24 hours into the war their weapon count is increasing to 12,157. ''23rd Nov 2019 10.30am *TLI new leadership attempt to negotiate for peace. PIRATE refused and proceed to attack all TLI members. ''23rd Nov 2019 11.30pm '' *The Scythians Alliance have now opened up a second front against TLI. ''24th Nov 2019 12.30am '' *Total Defeat. All of TLI members defeated, abandoning the Alliance. Then Lemon starting a methodical deletion after finding out TLI cheat again this time exploiting a bug with a staggering amount of $50billion. In total 27 nations deleted from TLI. Pirate MMP Alliance declaring won the second war with TLI/BFS Category:History